


【贺红】小野猫养成守则

by ynxmr



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: 所以我一个爬行动物发烧友+六角恐龙铲屎官竟然研究起猫咪养成？祝我好运 :-P





	【贺红】小野猫养成守则

**Author's Note:**

> （高甜）预警  
> *一个你毛和你贺一起变身两脚兽的故事  
> *我觉得很甜  
> *ooc ft. 渣文笔  
> *写作匆忙 鲁鱼亥豕 欢迎捉虫  
> *来自你们的老咸鱼 女闲SeeU无误

00

我的一位摄影师朋友两周前出发去往拉丁美洲拍摄美洲狮，托我定时去她家打扫卫生。  
这本守则是我在她家书柜底下发现的，是已经有些泛黄的老旧线装本了。它的内容实在有趣，不过似乎没有再版。  
于是我决定把它整理一下，和大家分享。  
希望我的朋友和这本守则的作者不要看到，我怕我会有“生命危险”。

 

01.野猫

贺天在家门口捡到一只猫。  
这让贺天觉得，自己绝对是患了“贺天傻x综合征”才会这么做的，大概需要去看看医生了。

\----------  
周末早上的阳光真好。  
贺天起身去洗漱，顺手揉了揉床边某只依旧在打瞌睡的小动物的脑袋。  
小猫趴在纸箱里，动了动耳朵，还是没有睁开眼。

贺天捡了一只猫。准确说，野猫。本来是不想理它的，但这个生物却好死不死赖在他家门口，并且它的前爪受了伤。  
啧。  
贺天盯着面前的橘色小猫。  
怎么办？

想了一会儿，迫于被楼下热爱动物的居委会大姐操着菜刀追杀的重压，贺天皱皱眉，抱起那只猫。  
之后他进了屋，才意识到自己什么时候变得这么傻了。他完全可以将小猫直接送到楼下那位大姐那儿的。  
可能是跟见一那傻小子在一起待得久了？  
不过傻可真的是种病，而且很容易传染。

想着自己是不是应该去医院检查一下自己的“贺天傻×综合征”是否会加重，贺天低下头，凑巧小猫也在努力抬头看他。圆圆的猫眼目不转睛盯着他，盛着满满的好奇。  
小猫把爪子抬起来，贺天以为它是在表示友好。  
算了。  
他勾起嘴角，低下头想蹭蹭小猫。家里多只活物，好像也不错。  
哪知小猫一爪子拍在贺天脸上。  
于是贺天嘴角抽搐了一下。  
果然，是野猫啊。  
随后贺天看似心情很好地下楼买了一大包不明物，就外露的部分包装来看应该是猫粮。

*

小野猫养成守则第一条：

宠物的饮食是十分重要的。它们并不奢求最好的，和您吃一样的东西也没有问题，只是请保证食物的洁净度。毕竟您吃了可能只是胃疼的食物，对于它们来说或许就是要命的，这点请注意。

BTW，如果您是像贺天那样，对食物的敏感度为零的体质的话，我们建议您在宠物医院的指导下购买饲料。  
再次BTW，如果您是贺天本人，我们劝您还是趁早把宠物送到楼下居委会大姐或是爱心机构去，以保证您的宠物能够继续活蹦乱跳地生活下去。

 

02.包扎

贺天笨拙地拿出纱布给受伤的猫咪处理伤口。  
为了防止再被这家伙抓到脸，贺天缩着脖子隔了老远。  
小猫爪子上的伤口伤得很严重，这让贺天不禁皱起眉头。他突然改变了主意，简单地在猫爪子上缠了几道，抱起它打算去宠物医院看看。  
而且来历不明的小猫啊，也总该带它去检查一下身体，打个疫苗什么的吧。

贺天耸肩，自己都还没来得及去给医生看看自己的贺天傻x综合征呢，反倒让这个小东西抢了先。  
“嘿，小家伙，我觉得我得给你起个名字！”贺天抓抓小猫的下巴，“嗯……叫你什么好呢？”  
贺天看着小猫柔软的橘色皮毛，不禁想起某个一头红发，跟自己一言不合就互相比中指的小子。  
贺天愣住了，在心中默默把一人一猫比较了半天。  
他觉得，这小猫和莫关山也太像了吧！

于是贺天把小猫举起：“我决定了，就叫你Don't Close Mountain！”

*

小野猫养成守则第二条：

当您的宠物受伤或者生病时，记得让它及时得到治疗。  
不要嫌麻烦，也不要因为它是野猫就不是非常上心。  
如果您决定领养它并陪伴它长大，请一定照顾好它。  
记得给它起一个充满爱意的名字，相信您的宠物一定能体会到来自您的爱的。

 

03.爸爸和妈妈（误）

贺天拎着猫笼敞开家门，将小猫放出来，然后瘫进沙发里。  
老实说，贺天还从没对谁这么上心过呢，哪怕是自己。  
所以，带着小猫在外面跑了一天、陪它看了一天兽医的贺天，现在的心情已经不能再简单地用“心情复杂”来形容了。

好在贺天还是有点心理安慰的。  
贺天（单方面承认）的男朋友莫关山一早就（被迫）答应贺天，要来贺天家煮牛肉。  
是了，煮牛肉很好吃，给他煮牛肉的人更好吃。

想到这里，瘫在沙发里的贺天咧嘴一笑，心情愉快到简直要抖腿。  
于是当莫关山进门，就见到贺天以一脸类似闻了猫薄荷的猫般的迷醉表情，歪倒着昏睡在沙发上。  
还有一只套了伊丽莎白圈的橘色小猫趴在腿上。  
莫关山有点想吐槽，可也不知道该从何吐起，好像就连翻白眼的力气都没有了。

他走上前去推贺天，贺天上一秒还迷糊着呢，但是当他模模糊糊看到一抹红色，下一秒就像打了鸡血一样瞪大眼睛。  
“快醒醒，Don't Close Mountain！”贺天伸手捏捏小猫的小屁股，“快来看看你的妈妈，他回来了！哈，他来给你爸爸我做好吃的了！”  
小猫还一脸懵逼着呢，莫关山就看到贺天屁股后面冒出一根小恶魔的尾巴，甩来甩去。  
莫关山表示，他现在就想离开这个是非之地。

*

小野猫养成守则第三条：

如果您的宠物不慎受惊，记得轻轻摸它的头，温柔地与它说话，以消除它的紧张。  
别忘了每天与您的宠物互动，这对于建立您与宠物之间的信任非常有帮助。最重要的是，请您一定要保持耐心，陪伴它们慢慢成长。  
相信害羞的小猫很快就会放心地把自己交给您，让您帮忙铲屎，我是说，呃，放心地让您帮忙顺毛的。

 

04.喂食

莫关山决定先去煮牛肉，顶着满脸的黑线转身进入厨房。  
于是贺天甩着小恶魔尾巴，屁颠屁颠跟了进去，从背后箍住莫关山。  
莫关山转身想要推开贺天，被对方趁机偷咬一口脸蛋。

所以，当Don't Close Mountain闻到牛肉的香味，弓着腰走到厨房门口时，小小的猫眼里看到的是它的爸爸把它的妈妈摁在案板上一顿猛亲的画面。  
小猫弱弱地叫了一声，莫关山赶紧挣脱开，看了眼锅里的牛肉。  
贺天冲去关门，临了微笑着狠狠撸了小猫好几把。

最后，莫关山肿着两瓣嘴唇，端着牛肉走出厨房。贺天跟在他后面，哼着小曲儿给小猫倒了不少猫粮。  
不过我们的Don't Close Mountain似乎对猫粮并不感冒。它跳上桌子，只围着牛肉打转。

“嘿，小东西，那些是我的！”贺天刚想趁机摸一把莫关山的胸，不成想被小猫打扰，只好把小猫抱下来，把它放到猫粮跟前，“这些才是你的！”  
不过好像Don't Close Mountain并没有要理贺天的意思，绕过贺天跳回桌上。  
“猫算是肉食动物吧，给它吃点牛肉应该没什么问题。”莫关山被这一人一猫逗乐了，也想调戏一下贺天，“好歹是自家儿子，别这样啊。”  
这下，有了“母亲大人”撑腰的Don't Close Mountain转过小胖身子，拿小屁股朝着贺天，尾巴翘得可高。

莫关山突然发现，贺天脑袋上的恶魔角消失了，取而代之的是几缕青烟。他一下没忍住，笑出声来。  
他赶紧伸手捂住嘴巴，假装刚刚只是打了个喷嚏。

*

小野猫养成守则第四条：

如果您的宠物对您表现得并不是非常信任，那么请您试着为它准备一顿健康的诱人大餐。  
当嘴馋的宠物因为进食忘记了害怕，并且吃得津津有味的时候，您就可以轻轻地摸它的头了。当然，要温柔一点。  
如果您的宠物痴迷某样食物，记得不要让它们吃太多。  
如果您的宠物和您一样，痴迷牛肉，您更应小心喂养，不要让它们便秘。

当然，也请您多多食用水果和蔬菜，毕竟如果您便秘了，那很有可能就没有多余的精力帮您的宠物铲屎了。  
算了，最后这句您就当我没说。

 

05.猫窝

贺天终于解决掉了心心念念的牛肉。  
饱食过的他又看似心情很好地开始给Don't Close Mountain铺窝。  
莫关山看着蹲在地板上自顾自鼓捣半天的贺天，想起吃饭时贺天全程冲小猫龇牙咧嘴的神情，突然感觉被冷落，有点不开心。此时他的表情差不多是(⊙ ︿ ⊙)这个样子。  
于是他踢了贺天屁股一脚：“喂，你哪来这么高的兴致！”  
“毕竟是儿子啊，总不能让它睡地板上吧。”贺天没有抬头，“宝贝儿，去帮我找点柔软的东西吧，我再在窝里铺点东西垫着。”  
“那我去找些报纸吧，再去找条小毯子。”莫关山撇嘴，还是不开心(⊙ ︿ ⊙)。好气哦，可还是要当个好人妻。不，他要当贺天的好爸爸。  
“我这里好像没有小毯子，你去衣柜帮找件旧衣服来吧。”贺天还是没抬头。  
“那你去找吧，我怕找错。”可是当个好爸爸好累哦。继续不开心(⊙ ︿ ⊙)。  
“听话，宝贝儿！”贺天终于站起身，以老干部讲话的神情和动作拍拍莫关山的肩膀。接着转身抱起小猫，放进小窝，感觉大小挺合适，便小声感叹道，“不错，不错。”

好了，这次莫关山下定决心，翻出贺天的衣柜里最贵的羊毛衫给儿子铺上。

*

小野猫养成守则第五条：

请您在为宠物准备的窝里铺上柔软、暖和的衬垫，使它变得既舒适又对您的宠物有吸引力。  
您可以先在窝内垫些报纸，然后再垫些软布。一件旧羊毛套衫可以很容易改成一条豪华的宠物用毯子。  
如果您的宠物是比较爱干净的物种，比如说猫咪，请您务必注意卫生。我相信，您也不想要让您的“主子”嫌弃自家铲屎官。

多说一句，如果您想让自个儿DIY的宠物用小毯子再豪华一点，呵，那么还是请您自行发挥吧。

 

06.猫窝放哪里

最后，莫关山在贺天震惊的目光中，捧着用贺天的羊毛衫给小猫DIY的毯子出现在Don't Close Mountain面前。  
正所谓羊毛出在羊身上，贺天被莫关山一瞪，这一人一猫可就只能大眼瞪小眼了。

你以为贺天会生气？开玩笑。  
那你可是太小看我们自带宠妻狂魔属性的贺大泰迪了。  
所以，贺天把莫关山乱剪自己羊毛衫的这一行为，在心中默默当做是“来啊，快活啊~”的等价物。  
你瞧，贺天的小恶魔+小泰迪尾巴又出现了，就差开始摇了。

要我说，莫关山就不该理贺天，干脆把他扔出家门，让他带着自家儿子自生自灭好了。  
可是谁让人家是贺天的好爸爸呢，这不，二人转眼又一起商量该把猫窝放在哪儿。  
最后，二人一致决定把猫窝放到卧室外。

当然，他们之前还因为到底该把猫窝放在哪里小打了一架。

莫关山想要把儿子放在卧室里，以便随时照顾。重点是，说不定可以顺便控制一下某人发情的次数。  
不过，鉴于某些你懂得的原因，贺天可是坚决不同意。只要不放在卧室里，哪里都好。  
“宝贝儿，你怎么可以这样呢？你真的以为一只小猫能拦得住我们度过一个美妙的夜晚吗？”贺天邪笑，摇着尾巴开始发骚。  
“那你以为没有小猫你就能和我度过一个美妙的夜晚吗？”(⊙ ︿ ⊙)  
“你不会这么狠心吧！”贺天捧着Don't Close Mountain，把小猫放在胸前，学着它的表情，做无辜状。  
“得了吧，我不对你狠心，你就要对我狠心了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈等我回来哟~”贺天装作听不懂的样子，送了莫关山一个飞吻，赶紧端着猫窝和儿子跑了。  
毕竟莫关山是属于他一个人的。至于你们这群520的夜晚还在看女闲SeeU胡言乱语的单身吃瓜群众，呵，时候也不早了，没事就收拾收拾东西洗洗睡吧：）

*

小野猫养成守则第六条：

如果您的宠物不是冷血动物，那么请尽量让它睡在温暖的地方。  
如果您家中是由中央空调控制温度的，那么您的宠物很可能会选择靠近锅炉的地方睡觉。无论如何，只要没有穿堂风，那就是放窝最好的地方。  
天气寒冷时，可以在猫窝里加个保暖垫，供猫取暖。

 

07.待续

贺天放定猫窝，然后长长地舒了口气。他走回卧室，揪着莫关山的衣领，把莫关山扔在床上：“宝贝儿，今天晚上基本上全部都围着Don't Close Mountain转了，冷落你了，现在让我们好好‘交流’一下吧。”  
其实贺天也感受到了莫关山的小情绪，不过他能想到的解决方式我想读者朋友们应该也能猜得到嘿嘿。

谁知这小猫可八卦了，围观过爸爸妈妈亲亲抱抱还不够，好像还打算看片儿。于是它离开自己的小窝，蹲在卧室门口。  
贺天转身看着Don't Close Mountain，一脸邪笑地对它说：“我的儿，你也看出来了吧，你妈妈是个很害羞的人，那么今晚就先委屈你了，你爸爸我现在可是要做一个爸爸应该做的事了。你现在还小，就不给你直播了。”  
于是贺天把他的儿拎回了猫窝。

谁知这位主子根本不理自家铲屎官，步态优雅地再次走进卧室，变本加厉地跳上床，舔着它妈妈的手背。  
莫关山觉得这小猫真是太逗了，抱起Don't Close Mountain给它顺毛。  
贺天气得直冒烟，已经做不到保持微笑了。他拎起小猫的脖子，几乎是用扔的将它甩到卧室外，这次也没有再说些立flag的废话，直接甩上门。

Don't Close Mountain能怎么办。这下连猫主子都觉得很绝望了。  
它是谁？它在哪？它已经迷失在贺天偌大的公寓里了。  
它也懒得去找自己的小窝了，于是随便找了块地毯，伏在上面，一边听着卧室内两位铲屎官的喘息声，一边在小小的脑袋里暗自唾弃这两只“愚蠢的人类”，感叹喵生可真是寂寞如雪，然后顺便在贺大铲屎官的地毯上画了张地图，见缝插针地解决了一下生理（不要想歪）需要。

*

小野猫养成守则第七条：  
请您务必多一些真诚，少一些套路，多多陪伴您的宠物，尤其是在它们年龄还小的时候。  
尽量多地让它们感受到来自您的关爱和温暖，这对它们的身心成长都是十分有意义的。  
至于这么做还有没有其他作用，笔者暂时还没想出来。

当然了，如果您对您的宠物疏于规范其行为，比如忘记告诉它应该在哪里上厕所，那么，请允许笔者在这里提前祝您好运。

 

\----------

这是守则的最后一页，翻过去，我发现这本小册子后面其实还有很多页，但是很意外，它们都已经被撕掉了。  
我觉得有些可惜，由衷希望能看到这本守则的完整版本。  
如果您在将来某天看到了这本守则的完整版本，恳请您与我联系，和我分享剩余的部分。  
如果您在将来某天遇见了贺天、莫关山和他们的猫，请务必代我问他们好。

 

FIN


End file.
